


Guardian Angel

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [138]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Books, Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Fix-It, Guardian Angels, Kissing, Magic and Science, Pine Cone, Reunions, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Steves in Planes, Three Things, Time Travel, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve Trevor finds himself in tight spots occasionally; it's the nature of the job. But it seems as though his guardian angel only shows herself when he'sreallyin trouble.





	1. Pine Cone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> phoenix_173 prompted Books, Sword, Pine cone.

Steve crouched behind the tree, checking to one side before ducking to the other and peering through his binoculars. The soldiers were talking to one another, but he couldn't hear them. He could both speak German and read lips, but not both at the same time.

He  _ had _ to find out their unit's next movements. If he didn't, he was toast. If he didn't, the Allies were toast. But there was no way unless he got closer.

He didn't know how he was going to pull it off without blowing his cover.

So Steve Trevor prayed. To the Catholic saint of spies, or the ancient pagan god of men who had a mission to complete and no way to complete it.

And then a pine cone hit him in the head.

He opened his eyes, and there was a woman crouching next to him. He started and would have given himself away, but she put a finger to her lips to shush him.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

Her sudden appearance and the fact that she was speaking English  _ with an American accent _ threw him off enough to tell the truth for once.

"Spying?"

"Ooh, fun," she whispered back. "So, what, you need the dirt on  _ those _ guys?" 

She pointed at the soldiers in the clearing, and Steve nodded. "Where they're going and what they're going to do there," he said.

She winked. "Gotcha. And you are?"

"Trevor. Steve Trevor. You?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she quipped, then stood and strode out into the clearing.

Steve ducked back behind the tree, his heart beating like a drum. Where had the woman come from? And what was she doing?

After a few minutes, he chanced another look into the clearing, and spotted the woman laughing with the soldiers, who were getting into their jeep. She waved as they drove off, and he waited until the sound of the engine had died away before shouldering his pack and going to join her.

"Who  _ are _ you?!" he gasped.

She laughed. "I think the more important question is: where are they headed and what are their plans," she reminded him.

Steve frowned. "Fine. But then I want answers."

"North," she told him. "And they were  _ going _ to deliver this letter, but I can't imagine they'll be able to now that I've lifted it off them."

She presented an envelope to him, stamped with the Kaiser's seal.

Steve marveled at the intel, then at her, then at the intel again. "How? Who—?"

She patted him on the shoulder. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she told him.

"Well, at least tell me who you're with," he said, turning to put the letter in his pack. "France? England? I've never seen you before or I'd swear you were American; your accent is—"

He looked back to turn on the charm, but the woman was gone.

Steve spent the next week and a half trying to convince himself he'd imagined the whole thing, but there  _ was _ the priceless intel in his pack.

Along with a pine cone he was certain he hadn't put there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172390128673/guardian-angel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	2. Book

Steve paused with his back against the wall of the alley.

He was going to get made. It was likely he already was, but the mark was just trying to figure out which person on the street was following him.

And unfortunately, this particular mark knew how to pin a tail.

Steve wasn't about to be the donkey. 

So he waited for the mark to round a corner, then gave it a slow count of three before meandering after him.

Before he even realized what was happening, Steve was pinned against the wall by a strong arm across his chest and the barrel of a pistol jammed into his ribs.

Steve had signed up to give his life for his country. He knew it would happen sooner or later. He just didn't think it would be while he was tailing a low level mark through the streets of Paris.

He closed his eyes and made peace with God and the universe, and waited for the end to come.

A door opened at the end of the alley. Laughter and a woman stumbled out.

"There you are!" she called in thickly accented French. "Have you been waiting out here all this time for me, or did you go for a bit of a walk?"

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same woman from the German forest, arriving exactly in his time of need.

Again.

The mark pocketed the gun, stepping back from Steve with a frown.

"You didn't get into a scuffle with one of Fiona's boys, did you? You know she hates it when you disrupt the book club."

Steve stood still as she sauntered over to lean against him, pressing a book onto his hands.

The mark took the opportunity to run, back down the alley the way they had come.

"How are you doing this?" Steve asked. "And how did you disappear in the forest the last time I saw you?"

The woman looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," she said. 

"But I  _ will _ say that you were on the right track. Totally wrong about the guy being the source; it's one hundred percent my girl Fiona. She's dating the big boss. And his brother. And the cousin. Basically, get eyes on her place and you'll have all the intel you need."

She pointed at the door she had exited through.

"Or better yet, get somebody in there to  _ flip _ her; none of her boyfriends know about each other. You'd be stupid not to use that. Just don't tell her you heard it from me."

"How can I? I don't even know who you  _ are _ ."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she repeated. 

"Can you at least tell me your name? Unless guardian angels don’t have names."

She grinned. "It’s Darcy."

"Well, Darcy, it's nice to—"

There was a shout from the end of the alley, and Steve’s attention was pulled from Darcy momentarily while he recalled that it might not be the best place to have a private conversation. He turned to tell Darcy so, but she was gone.

However, he  _ was _ still holding the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172390128673/guardian-angel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	3. Swords

The brass had given orders to discreetly search the house for the thief. They had sealed the exits and were not allowing anyone to leave the party, and diving out a window would just leave him exposed to any German rifle that happened to be pointed in his direction. 

Steve had already used the old "pretend to be one of the searchers" trick in order to avoid being searched himself, but it wasn't likely to work a second time.

There was nothing for it. He would have to put the papers back. He'd gotten a fairly good look at them earlier; it wasn't ideal, but if he could escape with his life and a vague idea of the enemy's plans, that would surely be better than dying without being able to give the Allies anything. 

He skirted along the edges of several conversations as he crossed the ballroom, managing to look passably interested in most of them. After that it was a quick three steps through the hallway and into the Chancellor's office. 

Steve crossed his fingers and wished on his lucky star for it to be empty. 

"Probably should make sure you close the safe next time," said a familiar voice. "Nothing says, 'someone took your stuff!' like a safe standing wide open, you know?"

Steve smiled as Darcy revealed her presence,  dramatically swishing the drapes as she stepped from behind them.

"It seems like you only show up when I'm  _ really _ in trouble," he said.

She stepped over and caught him by the lapel of his stolen officer's jacket, advancing until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Oh, you are," she assured him, and pressed her lips to his.

Steve didn't argue as she backed him up against the desk, sliding her hands inside his jacket.

"What are you doing in here?" came a sharp demand from the doorway an eon later (or maybe it was seconds—Steve couldn't tell).

It was the Chancellor himself.

"My apologies," Steve replied, standing and clearing his throat as Darcy stepped back. "My lady friend, she wanted to see the..."

"Swords," Darcy filled in, pointing at the weapons displayed on the wall. "I love swords. They're just so... phallic." She let out an alluring sigh.

The Chancellor seemed both put off balance and intrigued by her declaration. "Well, perhaps I will have to show you my personal collection sometime."

Darcy smiled beguilingly. "I'd like that."

"Yes, well, you cannot be in here for now. Captain, please escort the lady back out into the ballroom."

"Of course, Chancellor."

Steve offered Darcy his arm, and the two of them exited, watched closely by the Chancellor (or perhaps he was just watching Darcy's back side).

"How am I going to get these plans back in the safe?" Steve hissed.

"You mean the plans I slipped under some of the other papers on the desk before we left?" Darcy asked. "Those plans?"

Steve felt the top pocket of the jacket, but it was empty. "How—?" he began, then shook his head. "Never mind. What's our next play?"

"The Chancellor finds his papers," she whispered. "You spread a few whispers that they were on his desk all along, and not only do you get out of here with more than you came in with, you get to sow distrust and doubt among the enemy. Plus you get to keep your life, so bonus."

Steve shook his head. "I'll make sure to close the safe next time."

Darcy smirked. "See that you do."

Commotion on the other side of the room drew the attention of the guests, and Steve found in the ruckus that Darcy had disappeared. 

Though another officer did point out later that he still had a smudge of her lipstick on his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172390128673/guardian-angel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	4. Themyscira

He managed to get away, but he had no idea how he was going to pull off the rest of the escape. 

They were coming after him, but even though their boats were slower, he wasn't going to get far in the already-damaged plane. It was foggy and dark. He was in the middle of the ocean with no backup and no plan except "run."

There was a moment—just  _ one _ moment—when he thought,  _ I wonder how Darcy would get me out of this one, _ and then suddenly the sky was bright as day. 

An island appeared out of nowhere, but there was no time for Steve to marvel; he was going down.

The sea nearly claimed him, but when he woke, coughing, on a beach, a beautiful brunette was staring down at him.

Steve couldn't decide which was more confusing: the fact that the woman wasn't Darcy, or the fact that the first thing she said to him was, "You're a man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172390128673/guardian-angel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	5. Steves in Planes

Steve tried not to think about what he was about to do as he flew the plane higher into the sky. He  _ had _ to do it. No one else could.

He caught a glimpse of the ground below: the fires raging, the fight being fought without him.

Steve let out a breath of nervous laughter and wondered briefly what Darcy might say to him if she could see him now.

"What the hell are you laughing about, asshole?!"

Steve jumped, and the plane jolted, but Darcy held on tight to the co-pilot's seat. 

"What—" Steve began. "How—"

"No," she commanded, cutting off his questions angrily. "Not now. Get set up for whatever idiotic thing you were about to do, and let me focus on getting us the hell out of here."

"Darcy," Steve cried, " _ you _ have to get out of here. I didn't mean to... summon you, or whatever it was I did. I have to do this. Just go."

"No," Darcy replied, her eyes flashing. "Not without you."

He glared at her, but she glared back, so he gave her a nod as he unholstered his pistol.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then reached across the cockpit and grabbed onto his wrist.

Steve had to take a few deep breaths as he aimed his gun at the canisters in the back of the plane. Then he glanced at Darcy.

And pulled the trigger.

There was a terrific sound, like an explosion had run up against a solid wall of silence, and then…

Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172390128673/guardian-angel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	6. Guardian Angel

When he opened his eyes, Steve found himself in a strange place.

Darcy released him immediately and stood, stepping over to another woman, who was busy flipping switches on a large machine.

Steve squinted out the nearby windows. "This looks like... Manhattan," he said.

"That's because it is," said another voice. "Welcome to New York, Captain Trevor."

Steve turned and accepted a hand up from the man who had spoken, a tall blonde wearing blue armor with a star in the middle of his chest.

"This is where you say, 'Thank you, Captain Rogers,'" Darcy provided, grabbing Steve and shoving him into a nearby chair.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers?" Steve repeated, confused.

"Forget it, I ruined the joke," Darcy said. "It's supposed to be, 'Welcome to New York, Steve'/'Thank you, Steve.' And now that I've had to explain it, it's not funny anymore."

"I wouldn't mind an explanation," Steve said, looking between Darcy and the man with the star. "Maybe about  _ how _ exactly that just happened?"

"We might have to get him to Helen; he's got some injuries," Darcy told Captain Rogers. "Presumably some of them  _ aren't _ stupidity-inflicted."

"Hey!" Steve protested. "You were there too, so it looks like I'm not the only stupid one."

"Rude,” Darcy shot back. “And after all I've done for you."

"I'm not arguing with the saving, but is it too much to ask to finally understand  _ how _ ?"

Darcy sighed. "I guess not."

"So was it divine intervention?" Steve guessed. “Magic?”

The woman working on the machine behind Darcy laughed.

"I guess there's the old saying about science being indistinguishable from magic, so if you want we can go with that,” Darcy told him. “'Magic' is definitely easier than saying 'wacky time travel science.'"

"Time travel..." Steve repeated.

"And what is it," Darcy continued, pointing at Captain Rogers and Steve in turn. "About gorgeous blondes named Steve thinking they have to take one for the team and fly off in a plane in a fit of self-sacrifice? Anybody have a satisfactory answer to  _ that _ question?"

Captain Rogers looked a little chastised.

"I was only—" Steve began.

"Yeah, yeah," Darcy interrupted. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Save it for when she gets here."

"She...?"

A set of silver doors slid open on the other side of the room, and a woman entered.

Steve stood, awed by the sight of her, and three seconds later she was in his arms.

"You're here," she whispered, and held him tight.

"I... can't believe it," Steve murmured. 

He spotted Darcy out of the corner of his eye, giving him a wink and a thumbs up. 

Steve was still completely baffled about the hows and whys, but he knew one thing: wherever he was, it was heaven. His guardian angel had led him home.

To Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172390128673/guardian-angel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
